El Alicornio Dorado
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Un Poni de tierra que es aceptado como maestro de historia en una escuela donde solo van los magicos unicornios, una vieja profecia que se mantuvo oculta por siglos, nada es lo que parece y todos pueden estar ocultando algo ¿Podrá nuestro personaje desentrañar los misterios de la mistica universidad de Saint Gallop? Capítulo 4 en linea gracias por leer.
1. La misteriosa universidad

**El Alicornio dorado**

**Capítulo 1: La universidad misteriosa**

El tren había partido de la pequeña Ponyville unas horas antes, en camino a la ciudad de Hoofington y ahora cruzaba por un espeso bosque, el camino de hierro atravesaba la zona en pequeñas curvas como el paso de una serpiente. En el interior de uno de los vagones de pasajeros se encontraban dos unicornios y un poni de tierra sentados en un compartimento privado. Los unicornios eran Twilight y Rarity y el poni de tierra era un personaje ya mayor de pelaje gris y melena negra que permanecía nervioso viendo el paisaje, con los cascos pegados en la ventana.

—No se preocupe profesor Shadow. —Dijo Twilight tratando de romper el silencio que llevaba horas— Estoy seguro de que en cuanto hablemos con el director de Saint Gallop el entenderá que es un error.

—La universidad de Saint Gallop. —Rarity parecía envuelta en su propio mundo— Siempre quise estudiar ahí. Dicen que las fraternidades del campus son las más exclusivas de toda Equestria…

—Rarity. —Twilight le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria— Recuerda que vamos para ayudar al profesor Shadow con su problema. Además no creo que puedas entrar a esa universidad hay un límite de edad ¿Sabías?

—Nunca se es viejo para estudiar. —Respondió la unicornio blanca con dignidad, agregando rápidamente— Y no es que yo sea muy grande, estoy en la flor de mi vida.

—El potencial de un unicornio se desarrolla en los primeros años de la adolescencia. —El poni de tierra bajó los cascos de la ventana y volteo a ver a sus acompañantes— Es necesario que en esa época reciba la mejor educación posible para el óptimo desempeño de su poder.

—Bueno. —Dijo Twilight con timidez— Usted es el mejor en su campo, profesor.

—Pero soy un poni de tierra. —Dijo él mirándola a través de los cristales de sus gafas— Saint Gallop es una escuela exclusiva para Unicornios, la solicitud que llegó allá fue por un error. Esa pegaso del correo debió de confundir las direcciones…

—De nuevo le pido disculpas a nombre de Derpy. —Twilight sufría de pena ajena— Generalmente no comete errores de ese tamaño. Pero no se preocupe, como representante de la Princesa Celestia tengo la autoridad para arreglar cualquier malentendido.

Ink Shadow asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

El poni de tierra venía de una familia que siempre se había dedicado al estudio y las letras, casi tosas las marcas de belleza de sus parientes tenían que ver con pergaminos, plumas de escribir y libros, así que no era de extrañar que él tuviera una similar, ni que se entusiasmara con los libros de historia. Alentado por sus padres se convirtió en maestro de historia y dio clases en una primaria de Canterlot, donde conoció a la entusiasta y ordenada Twilight, una pequeña potrilla que resultó ser la portadora del elemento de la magia.

Nunca creyó que la volvería a ver, hasta años después cuando una pegaso despistada mando por accidente su solicitud de maestro a la universidad equivocada, cosa que no hubiera sido trascendente a no ser porque días después recibió la carta de aceptación. Cosa que le pareció increíblemente inusual dada las condiciones de la mencionada escuela.

—Iré a traer algo de beber. —Dijo el poni bajando de su asiento— Aun nos quedan algunas horas más para la terminal de Saint Gallop.

Salió del compartimento y se dirigió al salón comedor. Era ya algo tarde y el sol rozaba la copa de los árboles, pintando el resto del cielo en tintes naranjas. El carro se encontraba en silenció, los pocos pasajeros estaban dormitando en sus cabinas privadas y un inusual silencio flotaba en el ambiente. Ink estaba a punto de pasar al carro comedor cuando algo llamó su atención en una cabina que estaba abierta.

Era un enorme libro descansando en el asiento, no había nadie adentro pero Ink podía jurar que escuchaba pequeños susurros, rápidos, agudos, como pequeños potrillos cuchicheando entre ellos. El libro tenía una cubierta dura, hecha de piel o algún material similar, pero lo que llamaba su atención en especial era el grabado. Un Alicornio dorado de frente con las alas extendidas, brillaba con luz propia como si estuviera encantado, los murmullos se hacían más fuertes y era como si repitieran una palabra, Ink bajó la vista y se concentró para tratar de entender lo que esas voces decían.

— ¿Profesor?

Desconcertado levantó la cabeza y vio a Twilight parada a su lado. Las voces habían desaparecido y se escuchaba el traqueteo normal del tren en su viaje, la cabina estaba vacía, sin ningún libro.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —La unicornio le miraba con preocupación.

—Yo… He… —Lo pensó un momento y desechó la idea ¿Cómo explicar algo que el mismo no entendía? Se encogió un poco y sacudió la cabeza— Estoy bien, solo un poco desconcentrado.

—Twilight y yo pensamos que sería mejor idea comer en el carro restaurante. —Rarity apareció en ese momento— Dicen que sus sándwiches de heno son un verdadero embrujo.

—Sí... —Ink Shadow le dio una mirada más a la cabina vacía— Un embrujo…

—**0—**

El tren detuvo su marcha solo el tiempo necesario para que los tres viajeros bajaran en la estación llamada "Saint Gallop Woods" Eran los únicos que descenderían ahí. Un pitido anunció la salida de la maquina y esta se alejó llevando su caravana de carros a través de las oscuras sombras del bosque.

—Es como estar en "Everfree forest" —Dijo Twilight mirando a su alrededor— Solo que los árboles son más grandes.

—Árbol secuoya. —Dijo Ink— Algunos de ellos crecen hasta quinientos metros sobre el nivel del suelo.

—Esta estación de tren parece tan fuera de lugar. —Rarity se sentía nerviosa— ¿Por qué no bajamos en Hoofington?

—El colegio tiene sus terrenos propios lejos de la ciudad, más que nada para que sus alumnos desistan de irse de juerga sin permiso. —Aclaró Twilight— Estamos a una hora a todo galope de la ciudad. Además dicen que este bosque esta embrujado.

— ¿Cómo que embrujado? —Rarity sintió una repentina aprensión en el pecho.

—Historias para asustar a potrillos pequeños. —Twilight no parecía particularmente preocupada— Fantasmas de Unicornios rondando entre los árboles y cosas así.

—Vamos a tener que ir al trote hasta allá. —Ink señaló un serpenteante camino en el bosque— Esas historias suenan tan tranquilizadoras en este momento…

—No se preocupe profesor Shadow. —Dijo Twilight mientras empezaba a trotar por el sendero— Los fantasmas no existen.

Así los tres ponis comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la escuela que supuestamente se encontraba al final de aquel bosque. Pronto la oscuridad se empezó a hacer más densa y Twilight que iba adelante iluminó el camino con su cuerno. Rarity caminaba cerca del poni de tierra y también ilumino el lugar con un hechizo de luz.

—Se que no debería de tener miedo. —Rarity tragó saliva con dificultad— Pero este sitió me está poniendo muy nerviosa.

Ink Shadow asintió en silencio y observaba el lugar con atención, no esperaba encontrar nada extraño pero…

Ahí estaba, caminando a la par de ellos a unos metros de distancia notó a una unicornio de pelaje amarillo anaranjado y crin roja que parecía acompañarlos, su trote era grácil, casi como levitara. Estaba a punto de mencionárselo a Rarity cuando la misteriosa unicornio simplemente desapareció tras un árbol.

El poni de tierra alzó una ceja, sorprendido pero explicándose así mismo que algunos unicornios tenían la capacidad de teletransportarse. Aunque no escuchó el peculiar sonido que provocaba ese hechizo. Primero aquel extraño evento en el tren y después la misteriosa poni en el bosque. Aquel viaje le estaba gustando cada vez menos.

—No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras. —Rarity parecía más tranquila— De hecho con luna llena este lugar podía verse más romántico.

Casi como si esa hubiera sido la señal, el enorme disco de la luna comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte, iluminando el bosque y creando sombras y extraños claroscuros a su alrededor. Hubo un instante de silencio y después el lugar se estremeció por un largo y lúgubre aullido.

—Lobos de madera. —Ink ya había escuchado de ellos— Deben de estar cerca.

Los tres ponis se detuvieron un instante y miraron con temor a su alrededor. Entonces escucharon otro aullido y uno más inmediatamente. Era como si estuvieran llamando a comer.

— ¡Corran! —Gritó Twilight al tiempo que salía disparada a todo galope.

Rarity le siguió y pronto los tres iban a toda velocidad por el sendero marcado mientras a su alrededor se escuchaba una multitud de gruñidos y ramas rompiéndose. Los lobos de madera comenzaban a rodearlos, era evidente que eran más rápidos.

— ¡Allá! —Twilight notó un claro más adelante— ¡La escuela está cerca!

Justo estaban por acercarse al claro cuando tres enormes figuras hechas de madera y ramas les cortaron el paso. Los lobos de madera parecían sonreír, sus ojos brillaban como carbones encendidos.

Tres lobos más salieron de entre los árboles detrás de los ponis, ya no corrían, se podía notar que estaban disfrutando ese momento de terror en sus víctimas. Pero se detuvieron y olfatearon el aire. Algo se acercaba. Una sombra descendió de los cielos y dos de ellos desaparecieron, se oyó el crujir de la madera y un chillido antes del inequívoco silencio de la muerte. La sombra que cayó sobre los lobos se movió a la claridad y se pudo ver a un enorme grifo negro con algunas plumas grises y blancas. El resto de la manada le dio una mirada antes de perderse en la espesura.

—Los vi venir desde mi torre. —Dijo el grifo con una voz profunda— Soy Gunter, el guardabosque del colegio. Se supone que iba a estar una comitiva para recibirlos en la estación. —Los miro atentamente— ¿Quién de ustedes es el profesor Ink Shadow?

El mencionado levantó levemente una pata, ocupado en sostener a una Rarity que se había desmayado por el susto.

—¿Un poni terrestre? —Gunter ladeó la cabeza pero no comentó más— Síganme, Tenemos habitaciones para ustedes.

El grifo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con calma, rascando el suelo con sus enormes garras. Twilight miró detrás y vio a Ink acomodarse a la inconsciente Rarity sobre su lomo, con esto la pequeña caravana continuó su camino.

Pronto llegaron al claro y ante ellos se alzaba un gigantesco castillo de cantera gris y torres almenadas, era de un estilo gótico y recordaba a una especie de modelo a escala de Canterlot, pero con algunas diferencias en cuanto a diseño y disposición. Se fueron acercando a la puerta y ahí los esperaban un grupo de unicornios. Uno de ellos se acercó, era de pelaje gris lanco y crin azul, su marca de belleza era un pergamino con una estrella pintada en el centro y una varita mágica, se nota que era una figura de autoridad, tranquila y flemática.

—Buenas noches. —Dijo— Perdonen la confusión, yo soy el director Nightwhisper y les doy la bienvenida a la universidad mágica de Saint Gallop…

**CONTINUARA…**

**—****0—**

**Notas de autor:** _Pues este fic es una compensación por mi fracaso con el lamento de apple farm, fracaso en el sentido de que nunca logre que la historia me satisfaciera a mi, después de todo era mi primer intento de hacer un fic para este fandom._

_Ahora el reto es que el OC que manejo no se convierta en una de esos detestables Gary Stu y no enfadarlos a ustedes lectores mios con demasiadas explicaciones o cosas incomprencibles. Los capitulos serán cortos pero les aseguro que valdran la pena en contenido._

_El profesor y sus amigas estan ya en la universidad, no se pierdan el siguiente episodio este viernes que viene: _**"Decisiones"**


	2. Decisiones

**Capítulo 2**

**Decisiones **

Rarity se removió entre sueños y finalmente despertó ahogando un grito de angustia. Lo último que mantenía fresco en su mente eran los lobos de madera rodeándolos y aquella enorme sombra cayendo sobre ellos…

Después el cómodo y seguro silencio de la inconsciencia.

Se sintió avergonzada consigo al mostrar esa debilidad, habían enfrentado cosas peores en el pasado y no tenía porque haberse portado así. Entonces comenzó a tomar conciencia de donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Era una habitación de gran tamaño con muebles de madera viejos y bien cuidados, ella descansaba en una enorme cama con dosel y sabanas limpias, unas cortinas de terciopelo oscuro cubrían las ventanas. Alguien tocó la puerta y Rarity casi brinco pero logró mantener la compostura.

—Adelante. —Su voz no era tan segura pero por lo menos era clara.

Una unicornio vestida de mucama entró silenciosamente y fue directo a la ventana, su melena era color miel, recogida en moño bajo la cofia, su pelaje era amarillo y se podía entrever su marca de belleza en forma de plumero asomándose ligeramente bajo el faldón de su traje, tomó un cordel con los dientes y jaló, recorriendo las cortinas y permitiendo que la luz de la mañana entrara a raudales.

—Bonjour mademoiselle. —Dijo volteando a ver a Rarity— ¿Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit?

—¿Cómo ? —Se tomó un momento para recordar sus clases de francés— Yo… Si, pase una buena noche.

—Sus acompañantes están en el comedor principal si desea acompañarlos. —Dijo la unicornio con su marcado acento, le dio una reverencia y salió con la misma discreción.

Rarity bajo de la cama y vio un cepillo acomodado convenientemente en el tocador, lo hizo flotar hacia ella y peinó su melena, había que estar a la altura de las circunstancias, el hecho de ver una unicornio como mucama le decía que el lugar derrochaba clase.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró en un largo corredor iluminado por enormes ventanales de cristal blanco. Desde ahí se podía ver la muralla del castillo y más allá los enormes bosques que lo rodeaban. Recordó a los lobos de madera y se estremeció. Miró de derecha a izquierda y escucho algunas voces, así que tomo esa dirección.

Llegó a una enorme puerta de roble, usando su magia la abrió y ahí estaba el comedor, enormes mesas en hileras, la bóveda elevada del techo estaba coronada con un tragaluz que hizo que la poni se sintiera abrumada.

—Es una pieza de cuarzo…

—El cuarzo más grande en toda Equestria.

Rarity bajó la vista y en una mesa encontró a Twilight y a Ink Shadow, Desayunando una ensalada de flores, Llego y se sentó frente a ellos mientras Twi hacía flotar un plato a ella.

—Ponis de tierra encontraron el cuarzo del techo y lo donaron a los unicornios en señal de buena voluntad, después, en los primeros años del reinado de las hermanas Alicornio, el cristal se puso como el tragaluz de este salón.

—Parece que no has olvidado las clases que te di Twilight. —Ink sonrió con aprobación.

La unicornio morada no respondió, se puso muy roja y se dedico a devorar su ensalada sin mirar a ningún otro lado provocando que su compañera alzara una ceja mientras consideraba esa reacción.

En ese momento apareció otro unicornio. Era viejo y su marca de belleza era una roca, una gota de agua, las líneas de viento y una pequeña flama. Estaba leyendo un libro que flotaba ante él y parecía totalmente ajeno a su alrededor, un par de extraños insectos llameantes revoloteaban sobre su cabeza, pasó al lado de los comensales sin siquiera saludarlos.

—Oh dios mío. —Twilight estaba asombrada, como si acabara de ver a un cantante famoso o algo así— Es el profesor Emmet Grey. Es una eminencia en magia elemental.

—Buenos días. —Una unicornio de pelo verde con la melena peinada en un chongo se acercó a ellos— Soy la secretaria del Decano Nightwhisper. Si no le molesta, lo espera en su oficina.

—Creo que es el momento de aclarar esto. —Ink se alejó de la mesa— De nuevo gracias por tu ayuda Twilight.

La poni asintió con entusiasmo y los tres se encaminaron a la oficina del decano. Rarity la miro con una actitud suspicaz.

La oficina del decano era enorme, grandes libreros en todas las paredes que casi llegaban al techo de la habitación, ahí sentado frente a un gran escritorio de madera tallada estaba el unicornio mayor que los recibiera la noche anterior.

—Soy Twilight Sparkle, portadora del elemento de la magia y representante de la princesa Celestia. —Se presento Twilight— Mi compañera es Rarity, portadora del elemento de generosidad y obviamente él es el profesor Ink Shadow.

—Un placer conocerlos a todos. Por favor tomen asiento. —Tres sillas para poni se acercaron al frente del escritorio.

—Me alegra saber que podemos arreglar este malentendido pronto señor. —Dijo Ink Shadow acercándose al escritorio.

— ¿Mal entendido? —El decano tenía un rostro amable y totalmente inexpresivo.

—Por… por lo de la solicitud. —Ink se sintió aprensivo, algo pasaba.

—Déjeme explicarle algo profesor. —El cuerno de Nightwhisper brilló y una carpeta flotó frente a él— Cada aplicación para nuestra planta docente es rigurosamente estudiada y revisada por la junta administrativa, pasa por cinco controles, cinco. Aquí no hay cabida a los errores.

—Pero yo…

— ¿Le preocupa el hecho de ser un poni de tierra? —Le cortó el decano— Si no tenemos profesores de otra clase en nuestro colegio es porque nadie más había aplicado. Usted es el primero en enviar una solicitud. Y déjeme decirle que es increíblemente raro encontrar a un poni terrestre tan dedicado al estudio de nuestra historia.

Se hizo un silencio, el poni parecía un poco avergonzado, Twilight sonrió.

—Tal vez fue un error en el correo, pero no en la aceptación, necesitamos enseñarles a nuestros futuros magos la importancia de la historia y de la aceptación. Hay muchos que creen que todavía vivimos en los tiempos de la princesa Platinum y la canciller Puddinghead, esa clase de diferencias ya no tiene sentido.

Rarity se estremeció al recordar que ella había interpretado a aquella princesa en la obra de teatro en Canterlot un año atrás.

—Usted es uno de los estudiosos de historia más reconocidos en Equestria y uno de los más accesibles, la mayoría está en Canterlot y sería un honor que diera clases con nosotros, los jóvenes potros deben de aprender que el verdadero poder no viene de un cuerno, si no de lo que hay más abajo. —Se tocó la cabeza con una pata.

—Podría intentar. —Ink parecía un poco más confiado— Después de todo soy un maestro ¿Un semestre de prueba?

—Es todo lo que necesitamos. —Nightwhisper parecía muy contento consigo mismo—Ahora bien, usted será el padre de fraternidad de la casa Ámbar, ese era el deber de nuestro maestro de historia anterior.

— ¿Padre de fraternidad? —Aquello no sonaba nada bien— No creo que esté capacitado para eso…

—La casa Ámbar pertenece a lo que los estudiantes llaman vulgarmente "Cabezas de huevo" —Dijo el decano sin notar como Twilight hacía una mueca y Rarity trataba de no reírse— Generalmente son chicos tranquilos, no creo que den más problema.

—Bien. —Ink no estaba muy convencido— Si es parte de las obligaciones…

—Le aseguro plenamente que no se arrepentirá de sus decisiones.

—**0—**

Con el sol en lo alto Ink Shadow trotó con sus acompañantes unicornio hasta la salida del colegio.

—Le diré a Rainbow Dash que traiga todas sus cosas. —Dijo Twilight— Ella y Fluttershy pueden estar aquí mañana a primera hora.

—No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto Twilight. —Ink Shadow le hizo una especie de saludo— Y lamento que al final no haya sido necesario que vinieras.

—Para mí fue un placer, además, me gusta la idea de que usted esté dando clase en una escuela como esta.

Hubo una especie de silencio incomodo y finalmente Twilight se acercó y lo abrazó. Él respondió poniendo su patas sobre el lomo de ella y dándole un suave golpecito. Rarity pasó a su lado y se despidió con una sonrisa.

Un poco después las dos ponis trotaban por el bosque en dirección a la estación del tren. Iban calladas, la luz del día y el frescor del lugar le quitaban el aterrador ambiente de la noche anterior. Twilight miró de reojo a su compañera y notó que esta la miraba con una molesta sonrisa de autocomplacencia.

—A ti te gusta el profesor.

La unicornio morada casi se va de bruces con esa declaración, se detuvo en seco y le lanzó una mirada de indignación a su amiga, que hubiese sido más efectiva si no se hubiese puesto tan exageradamente roja de la cara.

—No, no, no querida. —Rarity le cortó cualquier reclamo de golpe— Esas cosas las notó yo instantáneamente y negarlo solo te hará más culpable.

Twilight bajo la cabeza, la mirada de indignación cambió por una de melancolía.

—Él me regaló mi primer libro de estudios serios, fue el primer poni que me dijo "señorita Sparkle" sin que sonará a burla. —Levantó la mirada al cielo— ¿Tiene algo de malo tener un enamoramiento?

—Creo que es algo muy dulce de tu parte Twi. —Rarity cambio su actitud, lo pensó un momento y después agregó— ¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste?

—No, claro que no. —Twilight soltó una risita mientras se recuperaba y comenzaba a caminar— Primero que nada yo era muy joven, además él es poni de una sola hembra.

—O sea que hay una señora Shadow…

—Había una señora Shadow. —Twilight se puso muy seria— Nunca se supieron bien los detalles… Pero hubo un accidente, el profesor dejó de dar clases por muchos años. Por eso me sorprendió que me pidiera ayuda con lo de esto.

— ¿En serio? —Rarity parecía consternada— Que pena… Que pérdida. —Miró por encima de su hombro al lugar que habían abandonado— Pues espero que este cambio le sea bueno.

Twilight vio la estación y a lo lejos el tren que silaba, anunciando su llegada, pronto estarían de vuelta en Ponyville.

—Cualquier cambio siempre es bueno Rarity, mejor apresurémonos a llegar.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas del autor:**

_En realidad me sorprende la facilidad con que este fic esta saliendo, la trama a pesar de todo no representa demasiadas complicaciones. la escena de twilight en realidad no es tan importante, me parece que todos en algun momento pasamos por eso de "enamorarnos" de nuestro maestro/a así que simplemente es una anecdota más en la trama._

_Siguiente capítulo:_ **Espíritus**


	3. Espíritus

**Capítulo 3**

**Espíritus**

Al lado este del edificio principal se alzaban una serie de pequeñas torres que servían como casas habitación para los estudiantes. Cada una de ellas con un nombre de alguna gema en particular. Al final de la pequeña calle de las fraternidades estaba una torre blanca que ostentaba el letrero de "Casa Ámbar"

— ¿Dónde están sus cosas profesor Shadow?

Ink casi da un salto al escuchar aquella profunda y siniestra voz a sus espaldas. Gunter estaba sentado con las alas recogidas y una mirada de recelo brillando en sus pupilas amarillas.

—No tenía en mente quedarme aquí. —Dijo él recuperando la compostura— pero me las traerán mañana temprano.

—Le dará un día nada más para ponerse al corriente. —Gunter hizo sonar su pico, era como una pinza de metal cerrándose violentamente— La mayoría de los profesores ya tiene listo todo su programa de estudios y…

Ink se dio un golpe en la frente con la pata delantera ¡Los estudios! Tenía que ver la guía.

—Puede pasar a la torre de la biblioteca. —El Grifo le señalo una torre alta al costado del edificio principal—Encontrara a la mayoría de los maestros ahí, es buen momento para que se presente.

Sin más el grifo extendió sus enormes alas y se alejo sin producir el menor ruido. El poni de tierra entendió porque los lobos de madera le temían tanto a la imponente criatura.

—Menudo personaje ¿Verdad?

Ahora si brincó sin ningún reparo. Era una voz femenina que venía de sus espaldas donde se suponía que no había nadie.

Con el corazón en la garganta vio a una unicornio de pelaje amarillo naranja, con melena roja. La reconoció, era la poni que había caminado al lado de él aquella noche en el bosque.

— ¿Tu le hablaste al grifo cuando nos atacaron los lobos? —Preguntó Ink tratando de ser práctico.

—No… —Dijo ella en un tono triste— No hubiera podido… Eres el primero…

A medida que decía aquellas palabras su cuerpo comenzó a volverse transparente y sin más se desvaneció ante los asombrados ojos de Ink. No había sido magia, conocía por lectura la tele-transportación y algunos intentos de invisibilidad, aquello no había sido ni uno ni otro, era como si hubiese sido…

—Un fantasma. —Ink sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar aquella idea, simplemente porque no creía en fantasmas, sin duda era una broma o algo así.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, aún con la inquietud de lo que acababa de pasar, no sabía que fue más escalofriante. Si la silenciosa aparición del grifo o la extraña desaparición de la unicornio. Llego a la puerta y alcanzó a escuchar voces que provenían de la parte superior. La entrada daba a una escalera en caracol que lo llevaba a los niveles más altos.

Mientras subía podía escuchar los murmullos de las conversaciones, había voces femeninas y masculinas mezclándose. Suspiró pensando en lo incomodo que le resultaban las presentaciones con compañeros de trabajo.

"_El que no pertenece ha de llegar,_

_La puerta escondida se le mostrará_

_Tres visitas lo han de honrar,_

_Y el Alicornio dorado de nuevo brillara_"

Ink se quedó quieto justo a medio escalón, esas eran las voces que había escuchado en el tren y parecía que eso era lo que canturreaban aquella vez, solo que era más claro ahora, aunque no estaba segura de que significaba o de donde venían las voces.

— ¿Hola? —El poni miró a su alrededor mientras seguía subiendo— ¿Hay alguien por aquí? —El silencio lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso— Esto no es gracioso…

Finalmente llegó al descanso de las escaleras y a una puerta de roble entreabierta, la empujo con la cabeza y entró a una enorme estancia llena de libros e iluminada con grandes candelabros colgantes. Los unicornios que estaban ahí guardaron silencio al ver al desconocido en la puerta, una hembra de pelaje azul claro y melena blanca miró su marca de belleza y lo reconoció.

—Usted es el profesor Ink Shadow. —Dijo acercándose a él mientras sonreía— Lo esperábamos desde ayer. Yo soy Snow Dancer, maestra de levitación e ilusionismo, permítame presentarle al resto de los maestros. —Se detuvieron frente al viejo unicornio gris— Emmet Grey da clases de invocación elemental —Señalo a un unicornio de melena negra peinada perfectamente hacia atrás y con un corbatín rojo— Nuestro profesor de matemáticas Axis, ella es Flora Natura, nuestra maestra de botánica. —La unicornio de pelaje verde y melena desordenada los saludo, sus ojos cafés estaban desenfocados, le recordaba un poco a la poni del correo— Nuestro maestro de pociones el señor Flavor Punch. —Un unicornio café de melena clara le hizo una reverencia— y tenemos el honor de que la princesa Miamore Cadenza vaya a dar magia avanzada este año. —Dijo finalmente con la emoción vibrando en su voz.

—Tan solo llámeme Candance. —Dijo la princesa evitando que Ink hiciera una reverencia— El título nobiliario es solo para los eventos importantes, aquí soy una maestra como todos ustedes.

—Que tuvo una de las bodas más hermosas que se recuerden. —la maestra Natura parecía una fan frente a su estrella.

—Que casi termina con la destrucción del castillo de Canterlot. —Dijo Emmet Grey sin apartar la vista de su libro— Eso no es algo para emocionarse.

—Usted siempre le tiene que ver el lado negativo a todo profesor Emmet. —Lo regaño Snow Dancer— ¿Algo en contra de contratar al profesor Shadow?

El viejo unicornio dejó su libro y le dio una mirada al poni que parecía nervioso, ladeó la cabeza y resopló con desgano.

—De eso se encargaran sus alumnos. Le doy un mes para que renuncie.

—Acepto su apuesta señor mío. —Dijo Axis en un tono flemático— Y yo doy trescientos bits a que dura seis meses.

—Disculpen. —Snow Dancer estaba escandalizada— El profesor Shadow está aquí ¡no lo ignoren!

—En ese caso. —Ink se adelantó a la Unicornio— Si me permiten yo les apuesto mil bits a que me dan la planta académica.

Se hizo un silencio muy pesado en el lugar. Flora tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa, Emmet y Axis lo miraban sopesando su declaración y la princesa Candance estaba sonriendo complacida ante el valor del nuevo maestro.

—Este año será definitivamente muy divertido. —Axis sonrió finalmente— Por favor maestro, siéntese y sírvase un poco de café estábamos terminando nuestro plan de estudios.

Ink aceptó y pronto las conversaciones recuperaron el ritmo normal. Un par de horas después los maestros se retiraban con pergaminos listos y las clases en el orden programado. A Ink le sorprendió no ver al decano en la junta, pero como nadie más lo mencionó, decidió que era mejor no importunar con alguna pregunta más. Pronto quedaron nada más él y la princesa Candance que estaba enrollando sus pergaminos con magia, usando unos listones rosas que olían a flores.

—Un detalle para los alumnos. —Dijo ella al notar la mirada de Ink— Por ser la profesora nueva.

—Sí, un buen detalle. —Ink terminó de poner sus pergaminos en una carpeta, pensó un momento en lo que iba a decir— Princesa… —Una traviesa mirada de reproche lo hizo corregir— Candance, tengo una pregunta ¿Usted sabe algo de "el Alicornio dorado" un pariente tal vez?

Candance parecía sorprendida. Ajo la cabeza y frunció el seño, pensativa ante las palabras del poni.

—Creo que alguna vez lo escuche. —Dijo finalmente— Pero no se trata de un alicornio de carne y hueso… Era… era un viejo libro de encantamientos. Algo que se hizo cuando mi tía era muy joven…

Ink recordó la visión en el tren. Aquello era extraño.

— ¿Dónde lo escuchó mencionar, profesor? —Ahora Candance tenía curiosidad—Es historia muy vieja.

—Precisamente porque es historia. —Mintió Ink— Recordé algo que vi en uno de mis libros y al verla a usted simplemente saltó a mi cabeza.

—Ya veo. —La alicornio parecía conforme con esa respuesta— Es una pena que el libro se "extraviara" hace tanto tiempo. Pudo sernos útil para defendernos mejor de la reina Chrysalid…

—Que curiosa manera de decir "extraviara" —Dijo Ink inquisitivo— ¿Pasó algo con ese libro?

—Como lo mencionó es historia vieja. —Candance suspiró, parecía no querer tocar el tema— En realidad no estoy segura pero según historias de Canterlot fue robado, es todo lo que se.

Ink asintió y guardó silencio para no incomodar más a la princesa. Era obvio que había más historia detrás de aquél libro de lo que se quería mencionar. Pero ya con una pista era cosa de buscar un poco más. Terminaron de guardar sus cosas y escucharon el viento soplar entre las paredes de la torre; era como un lamento triste y apagado.

—Espero no encontrarme con los fantasmas del castillo. —Dijo Candance un poco divertida.

— ¿Fantasmas? —Ink recordó a la unicornio de melena roja.

—Dicen que los espíritus de algunos alumnos que nunca se graduaron rondan por el castillo. —Candance hablaba como un narrador de cuentos de terror— Que no pueden dejar este mundo porque nadie ha encontrado sus promesas.

— ¿Promesas? —Aquello era extraño.

—Dicen que un unicornio puede dejar un objeto de su pertenencia para no abandonar este plano material cuando muere. —La voz de la alicornio recupero su tono alegre— Cuando alguien encuentra el objeto puede hacer que el espíritu se vaya al siguiente nivel.

—Que historia tan interesante. —Ink llevó su carpeta hasta un estante que tenía el letrero de "maestro de historia" sobré él— ¿Pero porque un unicornio quisiera convertirse en un fantasma?

—Porque dejó algo pendiente en este mundo, porque prometió enmendar un error. —Los pergaminos de ella flotaron hasta el estante correcto y se acomodaron en orden— precisamente por eso se llaman "promesas" pero no se preocupe profesor esos solo son cuentos para asustar a los potrillos, nunca he sabido de un poni que haga de verdad semejante cosa.

Candance le dio una reverencia de despedida y salió de la sala, Ink la vio salir y después de un instante se puso a buscar en los libreros. Encontró un viejo tomo de historia, grande y polvoso y lo sacó de su lugar con los dientes. Lo llevó hasta la mesa donde trabajaba, lo abrió y se puso a buscar referencias, tal vez esos "cuentos para asustar potrillos" no eran tan fantasiosos después de todo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas del autor:** _Un poco más y finalmente nos adentramos al centro de la historia, gracias por comentarios y lecturas a los muchos (O pocos) lectores de esta historia._

_siguiente capitulo:_ **"Rainbow Dash"**


	4. Pegasos

**Capítulo 4:**

**Pegasos**

La mañana se dio con tranquilidad en Saint Gallop, Ink despertó lentamente estirándose y sacudiendo su melena; bajó de su cama y sujetando los lentes con las patas delanteras se los puso. Había una toalla y una cubeta con implementos de baño cerca de la cama. Los tomó y bajó a lavarse. Sabía que era la única vez que iba a usar el baño de la casa sin hacer fila.

Salió en dirección al gran comedor y se sorprendió encontrar una feroz actividad. Ponis de tierra arreglando los jardines, pegasos despejando el cielo, inclusive unicornios moviendo piedras y arreglando los caminos que llevaban a las fraternidades. En medio de todo aquello estaba el decano Nightwhisper observando todo con satisfacción.

—Oh profesor Shadow. —El decano lo vio venir— Espero que su primera noche aquí fuera agradable.

—Estuve hasta tarde en la biblioteca. —Dijo Ink reprimiendo un bostezo— Es muy completa.

—Debemos de mantener un estándar para nuestros estudiantes y profesores. —Nightwhisper lo invito a trotar con él— ¿Encontró algo que llamara su atención?

—Algunas cosas. —Ink giró los ojos— Lo que me sorprendió fue ver a los que serán mis compañeros de trabajo.

—Yo prefiero llamarlos compañeros de vocación. —Dijo el decano con una sonrisa cordial—Después de todo esto no es un simple trabajo.

—En eso tiene razón. —Contestó Ink pensativo— ¿Mañana empieza entonces el ciclo escolar?

—Así es. Y me supongo que ya está todo listo entonces.

Antes de que Ink pudiera contestar escucharon un gran alboroto. Levantaron la vista y vieron a varios pegasos volar para apartarse. Escucharon un estruendo y entonces algo, un manchón multicolor pasó volando casi al ras de las torres, haciendo estremecer el edificio. El borrón se elevó en el cielo y después aterrizó a escasos metros de los dos sorprendidos ponis. Cuando la confusión disminuyó el poni de tierra pudo distinguir a una pegaso azul con la melena multicolor.

— ¡Rayos no logré hacer el arcoíris sónico! —Dijo ella mientras pateaba el suelo con sus cascos— Bueno, la próxima vez. —Miró a su alrededor y se topo con los ponis que se empezaban a juntar. Podía ver algunas miradas de asombro y otras de desaprobación— ¿Busco al profesor Shadow?

—Tú debes de ser amiga de Twilight. —Ink se acercó y vio que llevaba algunas cosas atadas a su lomo— ¿Son mis cosas?

—Una parte. —Rainbow se sentó para quitárselas— Fluttershy… Mi amiga trae el resto. —Miró hacía arriba— Que extraño, salió mucho antes que yo…

—Pues usted es la primer pegaso que llega con cosas…

—Señor director, encontramos a esta pegaso en el bosque.

Rainbow sintió que la tierra se la iba a tragar cuando apareció Fluttershy acompañada por dos unicornios, la pegaso amarilla estaba llena de ramitas rotas y de savia de árbol, además de que traía algunos raspones, las dos maletas que llevaba en su lomo se veían también un poco maltratadas.

—No pude seguirte el paso. —Dijo ella con una voz muy baja y avergonzada— Lo lamento.

—Na, no te apures. —La pegaso azul no parecía muy preocupada— Con que hayas llegado ya es ganancia.

—Gracias por tomarse la molestia. —Ink Shadow avanzó a Fluttershy— Yo puedo encargarme de… —Notó como la pegaso se ponía muy roja y trataba de ocultar la cara bajo sus alas— Yo… ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No se preocupe "profe" —Dijo Rainbow con total desparpajo— Mi amiga tiene un caso de timidez extrema cuando esta frente a una figura de autoridad. —Le codeó el costado con la pata— Y siempre se trababa cuando un profesor le dirigía la palabra.

Dos caras de la misma moneda, parecían buenas amigas, sin embargo tan diferentes.

—Bien, bien. —Nightwhisper interrumpió— Si es todo entonces me parece que hay que proseguir nuestras actividades ¿No les parece?

Ink lazó una ceja, Rainbow Dash también, La sonrisa estaba presente, también la amabilidad, pero oculto tras eso, notaron un dejo agresivo, un cierto desprecio que incomodo a la pegaso.

—El regreso será más tranquilo, —Rainbow pateó un poco el piso— Así que me parece que es bueno empezar a volar de regreso, Poniville está algo lejos.

—Ustedes no se irán hasta que coman algo. —Dijo Ink de repente— Sería muy grosero dejarlas ir así de rápido ¿No le parece Decano?

Rainbow pudo ver el gesto de frustración del unicornio y la obligada aceptación antes de convertirla en un gesto amable.

—Por supuesto, profesor, después de todo son sus invitadas.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Ink y las dos pegasos se quedaron un momento más donde estaban, Fluttershy decidió acercarse y hablar.

—Pero… Uhmm… ¿Está bien que nos quedemos un poco más?

—No. —contestó llanamente Rainbow y después la miró con una sonrisa fiera— Y eso es lo divertido.

—Síganme. —Ink comenzó a trotar— Estoy seguro de que hay buffet desayuno.

Rainbow dio un pequeño relinchido de satisfacción y le siguió, junto con una renuente Fluttershy que empezaba a recordar porque odiaba la escuela.

—**0—**

—Nunca había visto tanta comida en un solo lugar.

Rainbow Dash miraba emocionada la enorme mesa de buffet y todos los platillos ahí servidos, Ink Shadow usaba un pequeño carrito para empujar su plato y servirse un poco de todo.

—De saber que así son las comidas, nunca hubiera dejado la escuela. —Rainbow se sentó con su plato colmado de comida.

—Creo que solo un poco de cada cosa es más sano. —Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

— ¿De que estas hablando? Tu lato esta tan lleno como el mío.

Ink sonrió al ver a la pequeña pegaso sonrojarse y casi esconderse bajo la mesa.

—Así que… —Continuó Rainbow Dash con el hocico lleno de comida— ¿Usted da clases a los "Cabeza de huevo"?

—Historia general de Ecuestria. —Dijo Ink ignorando el apelativo— Cosas desde el general Huracán hasta… pues su batalla contra Nightmare Moon.

— ¿Oíste Fluttershy? Somos parte de la historia.

—Siento que es una gran responsabilidad. —La pegaso amarilla parecía abrumada. Bajo la cabeza y después pareció recordar algo— Pro… Profesor Shadow me… me dieron un mensaje…

— ¿Mensaje? —Ink levantó la cabeza de su plato.

—Bueno no estoy muy segura… Las urracas suelen ser muy bromistas pero… —Fluttershy suspiró mientras enderezaba la cabeza— Dijeron que Firewill estará esperándolo en la parte vieja a la media noche.

—El profesor ya tiene una consentida. —Rainbow rió un poco y después lo pensó— Espere ¿Qué los alumnos no llegan hasta mañana? —Entonces sonrió más— ¿Le ha salido una admiradora entre los maestros?

—No es apropiado burlarse así Rainbow. —Fluttershy se mostró digna— Además. No sonaba una cita… Era más bien un… Llamado.

—No te entiendo… —Rainbow Dash simplemente ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—Qui… Quizás entendí mal. —Fluttershy se puso nerviosa y prefirió seguir comiendo.

— ¿Firewill? —Ink Shadow pensaba en lo dicho por la pegaso amarilla— No creo conocerla pero… quizás sepa de quien se trata.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto antes de continuar con la comida.

Un poco después del mediodía las dos pegasos estaban listas para partir, se encontraban frente a la llamada "casa diamante" despidiéndose del profesor.

—Pues buena suerte con sus clases profesor. —Dijo Rainbow— Esperemos que los "Cabeza de huevo" no le saquen canas verdes.

Fluttershy Le dio una sonrisa rápida antes de alzar el vuelo y tratar de alcanzar a Rainbow quien ya estaba convirtiéndose en un punto en el cielo.

Aquellas dos eran amigas de Twilight y también portadoras de los elementos de la armonía "Gentileza" y "Lealtad" si lo recordaba correctamente. Ink sonrió al pensar en que no todos los ponis podían conocer a los famosos elementos.

Aunque ahora estaba otra preocupación pendiente. Firewill…

De momento no supo de quien se trataba pero recordó a la extraña unicornio Fantasma y su marca de belleza, no podía ser una coincidencia ¿La parte vieja? Había una zona del castillo que parecía en ruinas, quizás de eso se trataba.

—Bueno. —Dijo para sí mismo— Aún falta mucho para la media noche y hay que desempacar.

—**0—**

El resto de la tarde pasó sin más sorpresa y el profesor Shadow se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado las notas para sus clases y que apenas eran las once de la noche. Se estiró y alejándose de la mesa fue a la puerta de su cuarto para salir, pero se detuvo ¿En verdad pensaba asistir a esa misteriosa cita? Se dio la vuelta y se metió en su cama. Al final esa no eran la clase de cosas en las que el debería de meterse… Pero por otro lado…

—Maldita sea mi curiosidad. —Con más decisión salió del edificio mientras refunfuñaba— Un día voy a acabar en la tumba.

En la entrada a la zona vieja del castillo estaban encendidas un par de antorchas, más que nada para evitar que algún distraído entrara ahí sin darse cuenta. Tomó una de las antorchas con los dientes y se adentró en el misterioso lugar.

Había luna llena y los claroscuros del lugar resaltaban con tintes azules, Ink Shadow se detuvo frente a los restos de una pared que aun sostenía el marco de una puerta.

—Me alegra que vinieras…

Lentamente una figura se materializo ante el poni de tierra quien se dio cuenta que no estaba tan asustado como se imaginaba. La unicornio de pelaje naranja le sonrió, aunque había cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

—Tú eres Firewill. —Dijo el profesor— Y eres un fantasma ¿me equivoco?

La unicornio asintió con suavidad y se acercó a él, Ink sintió un extraño aire helado a su alrededor.

—Ayúdame. —Dijo con voz lejana—- Necesito recuperar mi promesa… Y encontrar el libro…

**CONTINUARA…**

**—****0—**

******Notas del autor:** _Siempre es difícil retomar una idea después de tener un bloqueo, pero me he puesto las pilas y aquí esta la parte que sigue de esta aventura. Un poco breve si, pero cubre las bases para el siguiente capitulo y las extrañas desventuras de este personaje que espero no caiga en la linea del cliché o del Gary Stu. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo_


End file.
